A Very Supernatural Thanksgiving
by RivikaStyx
Summary: One shot of what Sam and Dean could very well be doing this Thanksgiving! Have fun and as always please review!


**A Very Supernatural Thanksgiving**

**7:00am, Thanksgiving Day**

_"You have got to be fucking kidding me." Dean looked at Sam, a green look on his face._

_"Dude, seriously, I think he wants us to help him with this." Dean sat back shaking his head._

_"Ok, read it to me again." Sam once again pulled up the text message on his cell phone._

_"The hellhounds kennel has some kind of infection running through it. Hounds are sick. Sending one to you. Get Singer to help figure it out. Tell Dean this will count as a gold star. Crowley." Sam finished reading the text and put his phone down on the table. _

**9:00pm, Same Day**

A strange noise came from under Dean's chair and Sam grimaced_._

"You know, even soulless, I at least have enough manners to not fart in public Dean." Another noise. "Dean seriously!" Sam stared at Dean who had an awful look on his face. "What? What is it?" Dean pointed towards his feet. Sam looked under the table and back up at Dean.

"Oh ... no fucking way ... that's messed up. You said you got them all!"

Dragging one apparently rotten limb behind itself was a zombie turkey, about the size of a Rottweiler, complete with red glowing eyes, a few missing feathers, and razor sharp teeth. It was heading towards the table next to them and making a disgusting squishing noise as it limped.

"Oh that's just gross." Dean said. Luckily, the couple at the table thought so as well and the zombie turkey didn't run fast enough with one bum leg to catch up with them. Dean took the last bite of his cheeseburger, which elicited a choking sound from Sam.

"How can you even have an appetite after the shit we did today? It's making me noxious and I'm not known lately for being easily grossed out." Dean shrugged.

"It's a good burger dude. Besides, you've still got some rotten gobbler gunk in your hair and I've been looking at it since we got done." he said through a mouthful of burger.

"What? You ass."

Sam immediately grabbed the vial of liquid Bobby had concocted to combat the supernatural kennel rot and tossed it at the turkey. The zombie turkey didn't turn back into a hellhound, which meant it had been infected for longer than 24 hours. Sam brought up his mini-cross bow that was loaded with the explosive tip and fired it at the turkey. Sizzling greenish brown bits of fried rotten flesh, bone, and as Dean coined it "gobbler gunk" exploded in a foul smelling spray covering everyone, including the Winchesters, within a 6 foot radius.

"Damit Sam, NOW I'm grossed out!" Sam sighed.

"I think we both need a shower." Dean glared at him, a slimy green puss like liquid and chunks of gobbler gunk ran down from the top of his head, along the bridge of his nose, and dripped onto the front of his shirt.

"I can't believe that this is the way we spent our Thanksgiving." Sam shrugged.

"That was the last one I hope," he said as he wiped a handful of the puss off his shoulder and flung it on the ground.

"Hey Sam?" Dean said his hand behind his back.

"Yeah?"

"Happy Thanksgiving!" Dean shoved a six-inch turkey wishbone at Sam.

"Make a wish?" Sam sighed and together they pulled. Dean got the wish.

Later that night at the hotel Sam was stepping out of the bathroom drying off his hair, a towel wrapped around his waist. He looked over at Dean who was still fiddling with the wishbone.

"You going to keep that thing? What if its diseased or something?" Dean looked up at him.

"Bobby said the disease could only affect demonic hounds. Besides I won the wish right?" Sam nodded.

"Yeah, I guess. What did you wish for?" Dean frowned at him.

"Dude, don't be stupid. Everyone knows that if you tell what you wished for or it won't come true!" Dean rolled over, still holding the bone, and smiling to himself.

A picture of him, Lisa, and Ben was on the floor. It had another picture of Sam that he had taped onto it, making them one big happy family. All of which were laid out beside his gun, jar of holy water, and a vial of salt. Dean sighed, put the bone on top of the picture, and fell fast asleep.

**** Yummy! Happy early Thanksgiving everyone! Hope you enjoy your turkey dinner more than Dean and Sam did! ****


End file.
